Seashells On A Canvas
by twiistedfantasy
Summary: What do you do when you go to a beach in District 4, collecting an undeterminal amount of seashells? Put them on a canvas and make a beautiful picture! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Goodnight, Annie" I whisper comfortingly as I slip into our king sized bed. I lift the covers over mine and Annie's body now dressed for night. "Sweet dreams." I give a smile.  
>"I'll try, Goodnight Finnick." She says, closing her eyes and relaxing. I reach over and sweep her beautiful dark hair off her forehead. I've never seen anything so beautiful or peaceful. Yet I'm sure inside her head its nothing but. I don't know if she knows it but I usually stay awake all night watching her to make sure she's okay. I watch in case she starts screaming so I can bring her back. I need to stay awake. She needs me.<p>

2 minutes later, I fall asleep.

I wake up around 7:20 and reach over in my usual routine to bring Annie into my arms. I reach but all my arms find is a cool bunch of blankets and pillows. I rummage through the pillows, feeling the bed.  
>"Annie?" I say searching into the darkness. After a couple minutes I realize she's definitely not here. I get up and a chill washes over me. Getting out of a warm bed then into a dark, air-conditioned room wearing nothing but my tie-die boxers, I slip on some pants that cling loosely around my hips. I step out of the bedroom into the hall, looking around. Where on earth could this woman be? I peak into the closest room, look around its dark interior then walk out. She's not in there. I pad my feet along the hall way, she wouldn't be in the 'man cave'. She thinks it's ridiculous. But I peak in and check anyways. Curse this house for not having many light fixtures, I can barely see anything. Usually it's bright during the day so the sun shines through the many windows, but in the morning it's completely opposite. I decide not to shout her name out in case she fell asleep somewhere, so I continue my silent search throughout the house. I suddenly start to panic. What if someone snuck in here and kidnapped her? I run to the front door to see it was left unlocked. Oh no, someone stole her in the night! There weren't many rooms left. I check every room, left and right. I even checked in the cubboards. Maybe she had a freak out and didn't wake me up. What if she ran away? <em>Stupid Finnick!<em> I scold myself. I almost give up when I remember there is a room I didn't check yet. I half run down the hall and turn left. A room neither of us have been in for a while. The art room. I quietly open the door and look around. Construction paper of every colour you could imagine was neatly organized on the sides of the walls. All the crayons, pastels, paints and glue were neatly arranged on the many desks. There was one huge white desk in the middle of the room. I almost gave up until I see Annie sitting on a high up swivel chair, hunched over working hard on something. She hears me open the door wider when she turns around a little too fast and plummets to the floor with a _thump_.

"Annie!" I shout, rushing to her aid. "Oh my Goldfish. Are you okay?" I say, and when she doesn't answer I add "Annie say something!" I reach down and pick up her small, delicate frame and place her gently back on the chair.  
>"I-I'm fine." She says but I don't believe her one bit because the grimace on her face says otherwise. I turn my head and see all these paper flowers on the desk. "Wha-" I start about to ask what she was doing but there are more important questions to be asked first. "Why- why are you here? I was looking all over the house for you! I thought someone stole you in the night!" She giggles at me then I realized how over-protective I sounded.<br>"Well," she sighs, her tone growing serious as well as the expression on her face. "I woke up from a bad dream at like 5am, and I didn't want to wake you, so I got up and walked around the house until I found this room." I didn't like the sound of any part of what she just said. She had a bad dream, woke up and didn't wake me?  
>"Annie…" I say disapprovingly. She needs to tell me these things! Wait a second... "You were making flowers for 2 hours?" I see her spin her head to look at the clock as does mine. The little machine reads 7:45.<br>"Actually, one and a half." She says as matter-of-factly which makes me throw my head back and laugh. Eventually I need to take a breath so I stop and rest against the desk.  
>"Well, I thought we could go to the beach today and collect some seashells or something." I ask, playing with my fingers looking at my hands. I find it hilarious how I still get anxious to ask my own wife out. I hope she doesn't catch on to my nervousness.<br>"That's a great idea!" She beams. This makes me happy and the anxieties vanish. "Wait, what do you want for breakfast?" She asks.  
>"Anything." I thought about it for a moment. "I'll make breakfast today." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, we head out to the beach with the most seashells hand in hand walking. I helped Annie pick the prettiest seashells and put them in the cute little sea-green bag she brought along. We swam for a bit and just talked to each other. We also took some pictures. When started heading home, it wasn't even 5:00 yet. We arrived on our porch step about 10 minutes later. As soon as we were at the door, something caught my eye as I reached for the door handle. There was a drip in the ceiling… I 'd have to come back and fix that soon or it's gonna get worse-

"I got it!" Annie shrieked. Her abruptness made me jump alittle but I turned my head instantly to see what she was talking about.

"Got what Annie?" I ask as I stare into her beautiful eyes that always throw me off. Suddenly, her expression turns almost guilty as she asks "Finnick.." She starts the way she always does when she wants something. But I don't even have to think about it. I don't even have to hear the question because anything that Annie wants, I will give it to her. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy… or something of the sort. "If I asked you to stay out of the art room while I go work on something, would you?"

I pause for a moment. I don't want to leave Annie, I hate doing that. What if she has a freak out and I'm not there? Or maybe if she gets a visit from those horrible flashbacks? _This is what she wants, Finnick. Just say okay. _"Anything for you, love... But how long will this take you?" I watch as she cocks her head to the side and her expression turns thoughtful as she tries to calculate the amount of time she'll need.

"I should be done at around 7:30-8:00." She says. I remind myself that right now, it's almost 5. That's 3 whole hours. _Stop it, Finnick. She needs time alone without your never ending presence around her. Let her go. _I mask my sadness and put my Finnicky smirk on, no one can see past it. I've perfected it. "Alright, I guess I can find something to do without you for 3 hours."

"Yay! Thank you!" A grin spreads across her face and she quickly wraps her arms around me in a beautiful hug. Before I can return the hug, she turns and skips away into the house. 3 hours… what the hell am I supposed to do? _Wow Finnick, you don't really _have _a life, do you. _I bring my hands up to my ears, trying to block out this maddening voice that rings in my ears constantly. _Go do something, Finnick. Get a life. Leave Annie here. _I press my hands to my head, SHUT UP! I take a deep breath and walk into our house. I stride towards the TV room and collapse on the secure couch. Nothing's going to hurt you, you're fine. Don't listen to it. Unexpectedly, the voice stops. I straighten up on the couch. Now I can think properly. Alright… what can I do… then the thought hits me. TO THE MAN CAVE!

I constantly find myself staring at the clock waiting for the time where Annie will finish whatever she's doing. _6:59… 7:00… 7:10… She said she'd be done by 7:30… maybe she over-estimated… _ Then suddenly, I hear what I've been waiting to hear. "Fiinniicck" I hear Annie's voice ring in a sing-song voice. I lead myself out of the room and follow the harmony rising from the art room.

"Anniiiee" I respond to her in the same kind of tone only not quite as cute as hers was. It's only when she doesn't respond that I start to get worried.

"Finnick?" I hear again, but this time, not as happy but more concerned and scared.

"Annie," I run towards the art room and open the door. "Annie, I'm right here what's wrong?" I look at her and realize that she's hunched over on the desk, sleeping. All of a sudden, Annie starts hyperventilating. "Annie! Annie wake up it's okay! Annie!" I tell her, shaking her gently "Annie! Annie!" I shout when she still doesn't awake. "Listen to me Annie! Open your eyes!" I slip my arms under her and lift her from the desk, cradling her in my arms. "It's me! Wake up! It's a dream Annie! It's alright! You're fine! Annie!" Finally, when I'm finished calling out to her, her eyes flutter open. Confusion washes over her face as she looks around and realizes she's back in the art room and she's fine. She leans her head down and starts to cry. I pull her closer to me in a tight hug. "Oh Annie, it's alright." I say reassuringly. Then I get an idea. A memory flashes through my brain and I know exactly where we have to go. I know it's silly to ask her at such a time, but if I just go and take her with me, she might think I'm someone from the Capitol trying to take her away. "Hey, is it alright if I take you somewhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, is it alright if I take you somewhere?" it's hard to tell because she's crying, her tears soaking my shoulder, but I'm pretty sure she nods yes. With newly granted permission, I slide my arms under her, picking her up and carrying her through the house and outside the door. I cross the street and make my way to the place I know she'll calm down. It's not a far walk, maybe 2 minutes. Finally, I brush the "wall" of palm tree leaves away and reach my destination; a cold, calm and quiet little cave hidden at the edge of the tree line on the shore of a beach. I walk in and set Annie down on some sand. "Where am I?" She says, trying to stop her tears but from the looks of it, the tear dam could blow any second.

"Well I haven't told you about this place but, this is where I go when I can't take it anymore. When I need to relax." I say, my fingers tracing random patterns in the sand below the rock I was sitting on. "I sometimes stay here for hours, especially when you're not here. I just sit down and listen to the water dripping or tie my rope or just…" I stop myself and sigh. About to tell Annie what a big whimp her husband is. "you know… let all my tears out." Instead of the judgmental face I was expecting, Annie's face turns into something totally opposite; understanding and loving. She looks around the cave and takes in the scenery. I think of the way I'm intently staring at her, ready to catch her if she decides to freak out or fall. This is exactly what she did as soon as she stood up. She stood and fell right into my arms. I couldn't tell if she was ashamed or what but when she looked up into my eyes, the whole world seemed to disappear. It was like it was only us in that calm little cave.

"Thank you…" She whispered hoarsely. I couldn't help it then. She sounded so sad, so scared, so fragile. I wanted to make it all better, though I'm sure I wasn't totally capable of doing so, I would try my best. I pulled her to me and leaned towards her for a short kiss. I didn't want her to think I was trying to attack her or something, so I was always especially careful. I could feel, in the way I was holding her, that she enjoyed it almost as much as I did. But I pulled away to respond to her statement. "Anything for you, love." We layed there for an wavering amount of time when I noticed how late it was getting.

"I think that we should head home, the sun is setting." She didn't have to say anything because I knew she agreed. When two people know each other well enough like Annie and I do, you don't have to speak because you're so tightly wound, you already know the answer. I took her hand and lead her out the cave and towards our home close by. I watched her as she looked around, trying to memorize the path to this place. I couldn't help but smile and ravish over her beautiful, curious face.

When we got back, she immediately ran into the house and into our room. I'd follow her but curiosity got the better of me and I went into the art room. _What was she doing in here? I hope she won't mind me poking around in here._ I thought. I stepped in the room and laid my eyes on a stunning painting lying on the desk. I picked up the big canvas and marveled at it. It was truly beautiful. I brought it into our room where Annie sat on the bed. "Annie, this is truly beautiful. Do you mind if we hang it up here in our room?" I ask, hoping she won't be upset with me for finding it.

"The painting's for you, Finnick. Just look at the bottom right hand corner." She says, pointing at the masterpiece in my hands. I do as she says and I see what she meant. In the bottom right hand corner, there was a script written there. It read:

_**To Finnick,**_

_**Because nothing can compare to you, but the sea is the closest. My love for you is as big as the sea. Love you forever,**_

_**From Annie 3**_

I put the painting down and ran to hug her, tears rolling down my face. I wrap my arms around her with all my might, my tears wetting her outfit. "Finnick…" She chokes out. "Can't… breathe…" I let go then as she gasps for air. _Oops. _ "I'm sorry Annie! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I could tell by the way she looked and how she was swaying that even though my intentions were not to hurt her, I did.

"it's oka…" she started but then she fell off the bed and fainted. Or that's what it looked like to me. "Annie!" I rushed to her and picked her up and held her in my arms. "Annie come on, wake up!" I cry, tears of sadness streaming down my face now. Y_ou killed her, Finnick! _The voice in my head yells _You killed her, you monster! Look what you did! You're worse than the Capitol! _"Annie!" I yelled, drowning out the annoying voice in my head. I feel around to make sure she still has a pulse. Thank god, she does. She's breathing, she's going to be okay… hopefully. I look over to the clock and see how long she's been out. 13 minutes… another 5 and I'll have to use some of my First Aid training. "Annie wake up" I coo to her. But she still doesn't wake up. "Oh crap I've done it now. I probably did kill her." I think to myself out loud. "Annie! Please." Then she shifts under me. She's awake!

"I'm fine." She says and I roll my eyes. There's no way in hell I was gonna believe that. _She just fainted for Christ sake! _ "I _am_ fine Finnick. I'm okay." I pick her up, ignoring her claims and put her on the bed. She needs some sleep. She must be exhausted. "how long have I been out this time, Finnick?" She whispers. I feel so bad for her. I'd do anything to make her pain go away.

"Too long. I really thought I killed you, Annie." I say adoringly. She looked so vulnerable, so frail and tired.

"Okay, I think we should go to sleep Annie because you look tired." I say, climbing into the bed next to her delicate self.

"NO! please no I don't want to go back to that insanity!" She yells, flailing about. I feel so awful hearing how her world is behind the eyes. I wish it would be me instead of her dealing with this.

"Annie… I know you don't want to, but you have to rest. It has been a rough day for you." I whispered in the darkness as I tucked her in bed. I know I wont have to coax her for much longer because by the looks of it, she'll fall asleep in 5 seconds anyways. "no…" she tries to protest but her eyes are closing as she drifts off to the land of dreams and sleep. "I'll never leave your side throughout the night." I reassure her "I'll wake you up if I think anything's wrong." She nods slowly then she's gone and fallen asleep.

I watch her as I said I would. I observe as she tosses and turns and mumbles nonsense in her sleep. Sometimes she'd murmur my name in a whirl of other gibberish talk. After, at about 8:30am I figure that since all her freak outs are generally from 3am-6am that she won't need me there for now. I slide out of the bed and stroll into the kitchen quietly to start making breakfast. I go into the fridge and take out a couple eggs, crack them into a bowl, add milk and stir. After heating up the pan, I pour in the egg mixture to make scrambled eggs. I pop toast into the toaster and wait. Usually Annie can smell It from our room and will come in search of where the smell is coming from. After, the toast pops out and I put it on a plate. I retrieve the eggs and place them on a plate also. Then, as predicted, Annie comes tip-toeing out of the room and into the kitchen with a curious look on her face as she plants herself on a chair.

"Good morning sunshine" I smile at her then take a seat beside her. "How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine since I know you were there." She sighs and I laugh at how adorable she is and how lucky I am. I hug her and appreciate the fact she's all mine.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask, holding her in my arms, stroking her beautiful hair. She sighs and looks away out the window, then into my eyes.  
>"be with you. That's what I want to do. I don't care what it is, I don't want to leave your side today. I love you too much" She says. She doesn't even understand how much her saying that means to me. How good it feels to know that even though I'm a jerk and I was abused by the Capitol and that I'm crazy, she still want to be with me. A grin assaults my face and spreads from ear to ear and I kiss her gently –as not to scare her- as a sign of agreement.<p>

"I guess I'm going to be spending a lot of time with you today." _Not that I mind._ I answer back. But I don't want to sound too clingy so I keep it at that.

"And I with you. Forever." She says so cutely. I stare deep into her astonishing eyes. "Forever" I agree.


End file.
